Love, Pokemon Style
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: After hearing Ash and Misty finally got together, Bayleef is heartbroken. However, she finds love again when she least expects it. Written together with Whiscash. (LeafWhipShipping, Bulbasaur x Bayleef).


After the day Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower finally confessed their feelings to each other and got into a relationship, nothing seemed to have changed at Professor Oak's Pokemon corral. At least, almost nothing. One Pokemon seemed to act different since the moment she heard the happy news about her beloved trainer. A yellow sauropod-like Pokemon with a leaf on her head was trying to fall asleep under a tree in the middle of the afternoon, hoping to escape the pain of her broken heart.

"Professor Oak, I'm really worried about Ash's Bayleef," the professor's trusty assistant said, while looking at the Grass Pokemon. "She hasn't been eating for a week now and doesn't walk around and play with other Pokemon like she used to."

"Me too, I just don't understand why this is happening..." the professor said. "She doesn't seem ill, but there's definitely something wrong." Then, he knew what to do. "Tracey, could you ask Bulbasaur to talk to her? He gets along well with all Pokemon here, maybe he can find out what's going on!"

And so, ten minutes later, a small Grass Pokemon with a bulb on his back sat next to the heartbroken Bayleef. "Hey, I've noticed some changes in your behaviour lately. Could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Bay Bay!" the Pokemon with the leaf on her head cried, letting Bulbasaur know she didn't want to talk about her problems. "I don't want everyone here to know!"

"I won't tell anybody, I promise!" Bulbasaur said, hoping he could help his friend.

"Okay then..." Bayleef sighed, knowing that her friend would keep bothering her all day long if she wouldn't give in. "It's about Ash..."

"Ash? Do you still miss him? I understand, I always knew how much you enjoyed travelling with him, Misty and Brock!" Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, but it's about more than that," Bayleef explained. "A week ago, since he got together with Misty, I'm just feeling so alone and heartbroken... I know I should be happy for him, but instead, I'm just jealous!"

"Jealous? Do you mean..." the small Grass Pokemon asked, while continuously staring at the beautiful leaf on his friend's head.

"Yes!" Bayleef cried. "I love Ash! I want him to love ME, and not Misty! I want to go out on dates with him, let him carry my shopping bags and snuggle in bed at night!"

"I knew this day would come..." Bulbasaur sighed. He always noticed Bayleef behaved differently around Ash than the Pallet Town-native's other Pokemon. All of them worked hard in battles, but when it comes to effort, determination, devotion, perseverance and hard work, no one could beat Bayleef at it. All Pokemon loved Ash, but Bayleef took that feeling to extremes. Bulbasaur always knew Bayleef's feelings for Ash were different than his own, but tried to not be judgmental towards her.

"Bulbasaur, help me!" Bayleef screamed. "Help me to become Ash's girlfriend!"

"I think I have a better idea," Bulbasaur suggested, while his front paws moved back and forth over Bayleef's back. Then, he asked his friend to move her head down, so he could whisper in her ear.

"Bayleef, I love you! And I can help you to get over Ash!" he said softly. Then, after jumping into the bushes for privacy, he gently moved his lips to hers and moved his tongue in her mouth.

A few minutes later, Bayleef gave her friend a peck on the cheek and gently Body Slammed her in the way she used to wildly tackled her trainer. "Wow, this is even better than kissing Ash in my fantasies! I love you, Bulbasaur!"

"I love you too, Bayleef! I've been admiring you since the day Ash went to Hoenn and dropped you off at the lab!" an aroused Bulbasaur moaned, hoping this special moment wouldn't be over yet.

Then, the two decided to stop playing around with each other, because they heard footsteps. A dark blue Bug Pokemon with a big horn was coming their way. The couple that just got unofficially together hoped that Ash's Heracross wouldn't try to look in the bushes, but that was exactly what happened. Then, he put his mouth on the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, trying to suck some delicious juice out of the plant.

However, Bayleef decided to protect her boyfriend by slapping the bug with his Vine Whip. Much to her boyfriend's relief, Heracross ran away in shock. "Those weren't Bulbasaur's vines..." he thought. He frequently got slapped by the peacemaker at Oak's Pokemon Corral when he tried drinking his juice, but these vines felt different than usual.

A few minutes later, the couple that took their intimate actions to a next level after tongue-kissing heard footsteps again. This time, they heard two people and no Pokemon.

"I just don't get it, professor!" Tracey said. "What happened to Heracross?"

"Maybe he tried drinking juice out of Bulbasaur's bulb again," Professor Oak explained. "He does that all the time, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah, but this was different," Tracey countered. "Normally he never bothers us when that happened, but he was panicking when he tried to tell me something! He seemed to be pointing at those bushes!"

And so, Professor Oak moved some branches away, hoping that the issue with the bushes wouldn't be dangerous. What if it was Team Rocket? Or worse, actually skilled criminals that hurt or scared Heracross?

When the professor moved a few branches to see what was going on, he got struck with a strong Vine Whip in his face. Meanwhile, he heard an angry voice.

"Bay Bay!" a Grass Pokemon snapped, meaning that she wanted absolute privacy.

"But... That's Bayleef!" Tracey said. Then, Professor Oak's trusty assistant took another look, causing him to get struck by four powerful vines.

"Why can't they just back off?" Bulbasaur asked his girlfriend. "Why can't they just give us privacy now we're finally together?"

"Because nobody wants me to be happy, that's why!" Bayleef moaned. "First Ash dumps me here when I want to travel with him, and when I finally find love, everybody try to stare at us so we can't have sex!"

Then, when they heard the humans walking away, the couple continued. Again, the two stuck their tongues in each other's mouths.

A few minutes later, the professor and his assistant came back. This time, a strong, green Pokemon with a dark pink flower crown around his neck accompanied them. "Meganium!" the Pokemon screamed, ready to help his trainer to find out what was going on in the bushes near the laboratory.

"I'm sure my Meganium's Razor Leaf can show us what's going on!" Professor Oak said. Then, his big Grass Pokemon cut the bushes with his strong attack, revealing the sight of Bulbasaur and Bayleef being very intimate together. Of course, the other Grass Pokemon came at them very quickly. While three Jumpluff in the air blushed and enjoyed how cute the two were, a Bellossom, Ivysaur, Venusaur and Chikorita laughed. "I'm glad I've never been caught like that!" the Ivysaur thought.

Of course, Bayleef's face turned red, while her boyfriend also got a big blush on his face. Angered by the loss of the privacy and the rude interruption, the couple struck Meganium with a double Vine Whip.

"Hey, it looks like we've got two little lovebirds over there!" Professor Oak said, while returning Meganium to his Poke Ball, protecting him from further attacks.

"I have to draw this!" Tracey shouted, while quickly grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil. Instead of drawing the Grass Pokemon attacking his boss's Meganium, he drew them getting intimate, covered by the bushes where they thought they could have privacy.

However, before his pencil touched the paper, another strong vine quickly grabbed the pencil away. "You can't draw us now, you can't do this to us!" Bayleef thought, while throwing the pencil far enough away to get Tracey to walk away for a while, trying to look for the probably damaged object.

Then, Professor Oak walked up to the sauropod with the leaves around her neck. "Sorry for doing that, Bayleef! I didn't know what was going on behind the bushes and Heracross told me to look what was going on! If I would've known you were doing this..." However, the apology only caused the couple to blush even harder.

After a minute of silence, the professor got an idea. "Hmm... Behind my lab, there are some more bushes where the other Pokemon normally never come..." he thought. Then, he decided to go through with his plan. "Bayleef and Bulbasaur, come with me. I have something to show you," he said. The two Pokemon gave each other a confused look, but decided to follow their stand-in trainer.

After walking for a few minutes, the three reached a landscape at the other side of the Pokemon corral. The deserted spot consisted of a grassy field, some trees and some quiet bushes. "If you two need to have some private time, no other Pokemon will ever catch you here!" the professor said. "I'm really sorry for what happened with Meganium and the bushes where you were being busy earlier today..."

Thrilled with gratitude, Bayleef ran at the professor and squashed him with all her power. "He might not be as hot as Ash, but he's still a nice guy. I think I can accept him now, he has good intentions," the Pokemon thought. "Maybe he'll understand that I like him if I use Body Slam on him, just like I did with Ash!"

Despite getting hurt, Professor Oak was happy to see Bayleef finally accepted him. And hey, at least it didn't hurt as much as Ash's Muk charging into him. "Bayleef was having such a hard time at this lab... I'm so glad she found a boyfriend and doesn't hate me anymore!" he thought. Then, he walked away, looking for Tracey. "Have fun in the bushes, you two! And don't worry, I won't come here and I'll tell Meganium to stay away from here!"

"Professor Oak is a nice guy, Bulbasaur!" Bayleef said, while Bulbasaur's tongue got closer to hers. "But he's not as nice as you!" she added. Then, the couple tangled each other's vines in the shape of a heart and ran off to the bushes.


End file.
